goanimate_the_moviefandomcom-20200213-history
3rd Season (Comedy World: The Animated Series)
Production Companies * Comedy Bang Productions * 19 Entertainment * 20th Century Fox Television Episodes #Episode 1 (45): Empathy to the Tripps - September 25, 2006 Written by: Stephanie Gillis, Directed by: Raymond S. Persi (Production Code: 3IOP01) #Episode 2 (46): How We Met Your Grandmother - October 2, 2006 Written by: Dan Vebber, Directed by: Peter Avanzino (Production Code: 3IOP02) #Episode 3 (47): Peeping Wasn't Anything - October 9, 2006 Written by: Tony Gama-Lobo and Rebecca May, Directed by: Matthew Faughnan (Production Code: 3IOP05) #Episode 4 (48): The Cast Guy - October 16, 2006 Written by: Carolyn Omine and Jeff Westbrook, Directed by: David Silverman (Production Code: 3IOP04) #Episode 5 (49): Negatory to the PC - October 23, 2006 Teleplay by: Christy Stratton, Story by: Blake McCormick, Directed by: Nancy Kruse (Production Code: 3IOP03) #Episode 6 (50): Howard's Halloween Costume - October 30, 2006 Teleplay by: Tony Gama-Lobo, Rebecca May and Christy Stratton, Story by: Simon Fuller, Eric Horsted, Ken Keeler and Dan Vebber, Directed by: Mike B. Anderson and Mark Kirkland (Production Code: 3IOP07) #Episode 7 (51): Joey Comes Over - November 6, 2006 Teleplay by: Blake McCormick, Carolyn Omine and Jeff Westbrook, Story by: Bill Odenkrik, J. Stewart Burns and David Zuckerman, Directed by: Dan Povenmire and Zac Moncrief (Production Code: 3IOP09) #Episode 8 (52): Looking for Loans in All the Wrong Places - November 13, 2006 Teleplay by: Tony Gama-Lobo and Rebecca May, Story by: Blake McCormick, Christy Stratton and David Zuckerman, Directed by: Pam Cooke and Mike Kim (Production Code: 3IOP06) #Episode 9 (53): The Police - November 20, 2006 Written by: Chris McKenna and Matt McKenna, Directed by: Rodney Clouden (Production Code: 3IOP08) #Episode 10 (54): I Can Be Thankful for Fast Food - November 27, 2006 Written by: Brian Boyle, Erik Durbin, Eric Horsted, Ken Keeler and Dan Vebber, Directed by: Dominic Polcino and Michael Polcino (Production Code: 3IOP10) #Episode 11 (55): East by East Howard - December 4, 2006 Written by: Kevin Curran, Bill Odenkirk, Don Payne and Matt Warburton, Directed by: Greg Colton, Sarah Frost and Chuck Klein (Production Code: 3IOP11) #Episode 12 (56): Every Kiss, Every Crush - December 11, 2006 Written by: Steve Callaghan, David X. Cohen and David Zuckerman, Directed by: Peter Avanzino and Brent Woods (Production Code: 3IOP12) #Episode 13 (57): Absent Lieutenancy - January 15, 2007 Written by: Ken Keeler, Directed by: Rodney Clouden (Production Code: 3IOP14) #Episode 14 (58): Another Tricky Day - January 22, 2007 Written by: Blake McCormick, Directed by: Matthew Faughnan (Production Code: 3IOP13) #Episode 15 (59): Hung Out to Try - January 29, 2007 Teleplay by: Tony Gama-Lobo and Rebecca May, Story by: Blake McCormick and Christy Stratton, Directed by: Michael Marcantel and Matthew Nastuk (Production Code: 3IOP15) #Episode 16 (60): Studio 75 on the Sunset Strip - February 26, 2007 Teleplay by: J. Stewart Burns, Story by: Simon Fuller and David Zuckerman, Directed by: Zac Moncrief (Production Code: 3IOP16) #Episode 17 (61): Skip Day - March 12, 2007 Written by: Eric Horsted, Ken Keeler and Patric M. Verrone, Directed by: Seth Kearsley and James Purdum (Production Code: 3IOP17) #Episode 18 (62): Closest to Nevada Under Arizona - March 19, 2007 Written by: Tony Gama-Lobo and Rebecca May, Directed by: Chuck Sheetz (Production Code: 3IOP18) #Episode 19 (63): Running Low to the Pumps - March 26, 2007 Written by: Eric Horsted, Ken Keeler and Dan Vebber, Directed by: Peter Avanzino (Production Code: 3IOP19) #Episode 20 (64): Fools of April - April 2, 2007 Written by: Simon Fuller and David Zuckerman, Directed by: Chuck Klein (Production Code: 3IOP24) #Episode 21 (65): The Magnificent Brian - April 9, 2007 Written by: Kevin Curran, Don Payne and Matt Warburton, Directed by: Lance Kramer and Nancy Kruse (Production Code: 3IOP20) #Episode 22 (66): A Love Vacation Is Worth 1,000 Bucks - April 16, 2007 Written by: Steve Callaghan, Directed by: Michael Polcino and Brent Woods (Production Code: 3IOP21) #Episode 23 (67): Every Day I Try PC Guy's Debt - April 23, 2007 Written by: Christy Stratton, Directed by: Raymond S. Persi (Production Code: 3IOP22) #Episode 24 (68): Those Breasts Look Like Melons - April 30, 2007 Written by: Tony Gama-Lobo and Rebecca May, Directed by: David Silverman (Production Code: 3IOP23) Home Media *''Comedy World: The Animated Series - The Complete Third Season'' launched on DVD June 30, 2009 (Region 1), October 20, 2009 (Region 2) and February 2, 2010 (Region 4). Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:Season Numbers on TV Shows Category:Comedy World: The Animated Series (The Complete Series)